DOH!
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days? Well Gordo has one of those, but the ending to the day is something he never would have guessed.


TITLE: DOH!  
AUTHOR: DYLAN SHELBY  
KEYWORDS: GLR  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM - Please REVIEW  
SUMMARY: Ever have a no good horrible bad day?   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This week can't get much worse, so I wrote about it. More   
notes after the story - Oh and if you need a time line for my series, which   
is very much out of date order, it is down at the bottom.  
  
Also to Caylen Ryder, thank you for your words. I read your story; it was   
incredible, you should write some more. To Tristain, sorry if it sounded   
like I was mad, I'm not, I just wonder why you read my stories if you don't   
like Lizzie/Gordo?  
  
8394 Aaron Blvd  
Austin, TX   
Feb. 23; 11:21 PM  
  
You ever just have one of those days? That it didn't start off well, but it   
went down from there? My day was just like that, but it has a happy ending.   
I'm getting ahead of myself let me start early this morning, 6:45 AM to be exact.   
I had a paper I was delivering this morning and it didn't start until 9:30,   
so sleeping in this late wasn't a problem. However, I missed my wife because   
she had left 6:30, which wasn't really a bad thing, but I would have liked to   
say good-bye. That and she hadn't been feeling well and I wanted to see how   
she was.  
  
Still, it wasn't too bad. I took a shower, ate breakfast and was ready to   
leave at 8:30. I got in my car and left for the day, only to be half way   
there and realize that I had forgotten my notes. So I rushed back home and   
looked every where for them. Finally finding them on the counter that I had   
passed earlier. However, there was a note on it. Gordo, Good Luck! You'll   
do wonderful and I feel great today so perhaps we can go to dinner later. Love   
You, Lizzie. Well that did make me feel better, but now I was running late   
and I hate to be rushed.  
  
So I drove a little faster, no harm in that, until the cop pulled me over.   
Okay, well after the nice policeman gave me a ticket I was back on my way.   
I finally reached the school at 9:17. Got my notes and ran to the auditorium.   
Set myself up and waited for everyone to file in. I gave my paper and thought   
it went over quite well. However before I had a chance to even sit down, Dr. Barst,   
a friend, beeped me. It seems he had something and wanted me to cover his classes.  
  
That really wasn't all that bad, but something had happened in one of the restrooms   
and the only available ones were those in other buildings. Which would have   
been fine, but the Science building is sort of out to the side because they're   
afraid of what we might blow up. It would have also been nice to know this before   
I drank all that water and coffee. So I made a trek to the Teacher's building and back   
to my classes breathless.  
  
So the rest of the day passed with rather normal things. Nothing too bad. Then I got to   
go home. Although I was looking forward to going to dinner with Lizzie, she was going to   
drive; I was not going to mess with this traffic again. It really wasn't that bad, but   
after the day I had it seemed monstrous. Then to top off everything not one of the stations   
I listened to was playing what I would call good music. Not one good song and nothing but talking.   
It really wouldn't have bothered me, but my day had not turned out well and it was just one more   
thing to add to the pile. Not to mention that a semi tried to run me over.  
  
Finally I reached home, half an hour later than I normally do. Luckily though   
Lizzie's car was parked in the driveway so that made me feel slightly better.   
However when I walked to the door, it was locked and none of the lights were   
turned on. Which lead me to believe that she had gone to bed early because she was   
sick. Which did not make me feel better. I hated it when she was sick.  
  
So I unlocked the door and went inside. I think I dropped my briefcase, but   
I'm not sure. All around me were candles, some blue, some green, but mostly   
white, vanilla, or an off-white color. Every single one of them lit. I have   
seen many beautiful things in my life, but what came toward me and was standing   
right in front of me was the most beautiful. Dressed in a full-length sapphire   
blue nightgown was my wife. My jaw must have been open because she told me to   
close it before I caught flies. I think I closed it, I'm not sure.  
  
It was then that other things started to register, like that there was a wonderful   
smell coming from the kitchen. Lizzie laughed at me and grabbed my hand dragging   
me the few steps to the dinning room. There on the table sat two candles and two   
place settings. I know that Lizzie tries to cook, but can only do deserts, so I'm   
interested as to what we are having. She must have read my face because she whispers   
"Italian." I nod. She brings out the two plates and I recognize the smell their from   
'Macaroni Grill', one of my favorites. "You didn't think I would actually cook did you?"   
she asks. "I wasn't even thinking." She smiles. "So you like it?" she asks with   
this grin that tells me she knows I loved it. "Well because you rendered me speechless,   
I'd take it as a yes." I tell her.  
  
"So how was your day?" she asks as we start to eat. "Let's not go there right now,   
I don't want to ruin the mood." "I'm sorry it was bad." She says and rubs her   
hand over mine. "It's okay, it is turning out to be much better." She laughed.   
We ate and talked and just enjoyed each other's company. This was making up for   
the day I had. While we were clearing dishes I realized that she hadn't once mentioned   
her day, which would be okay, but I wanted to know what happened with the doctor.   
I wash and she dries the dishes. If she didn't look so beautiful I might laugh   
at the fact she is cleaning in that nightgown, but I saw that look and she has a plan.  
  
"So what happened at the doctor's?" "I'll tell you in a minute." She says. We finish the   
dishes and move on into the living room. It has a fire burning in the fireplace and   
the room is engulfed in candles. I sit on the couch still wondering what is going   
on, but waiting to see what she does and what she has to say. She sits down   
next to me nearly on my lap. "Gordo.." she started but stopped. "Are you sick?  
Is it something that can go away? What?" I ask. She really is starting to scare.   
"Well it will go away in eight months or approximately June 23." She says.   
"What I mean to say is that, Gordo, we're going to have a baby." She finishes   
and then looks at me searching for my reaction.   
  
I think shock is the appropriate word. I can't believe this. Not that it's   
a bad thing, but we hadn't even really discussed when we wanted children.   
I mean, I know we did, but we wanted to get settled in our careers before we   
had them. "So what do you think?" she asks. I look at her and smile; "We're   
going to have a baby Lizzie, an honest baby that came as a result of you and   
me. I can't even describe how I feel, but I am happy." I tell her, which makes   
her break into the most beautiful smile.  
  
I start laughing which makes her look at me strange, although that is nothing   
new. "What are you laughing at?" she asks. "I'm a doctor and I didn't even   
see this one coming." I laugh again. She starts laughing too and soon we are   
laughing very hard. After we have calmed down she looks at me and is serious   
once again. "I'm very glad that you didn't react badly. I was a little worried   
since we didn't plan this." She confesses. I take her into my arms, "I wasn't   
prepared for it, I'm a little scared, but I'm excited." I tell her. "I love   
you." She says. I kiss her forehead, "I love you too."  
  
So maybe this day wasn't that bad after all. I just wish if I ever have a   
day that started out like this one that it will end like this one.   
  
Authors Notes:  
  
All right I realize that my stories are a little out of order. So to help   
clarify when everything is supposed to be taking place I have created a time   
line.  
  
2010 - Lizzie and Gordo are 22 and the story A MEETING OF CHANCE takes place now.  
  
2013 - DOH! (Or the one you just read) takes place they are 25.  
  
2015 - DOMESTICATION takes place and they are 27.  
  
That is it for right now. I have a new one coming up that takes place after   
DOMESTICATION called GOING HOME (the High School Reunion).  



End file.
